What if?
by lovestorylover2000
Summary: The war is over and every stúdent need to retake the year on witch they were when the war was on. Draco and Hermione are forced to make an potions essay together. Can they look past their past and disagreement's? Will Dramione ever happen? (Sorry i'm working on the summary)
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"It was late Thursday night. Hermione was talking with her 2 best friends, Ron and Harry. Actually one of them was her boyfriend. Ron. They had been going out for 2 months now and it was getting serious. He was totally ready to go to the third base but Hermione wanted to take it slow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Whatever you say Hermione", Ron had said to her when she said out loud her request./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"She was little bit worried about what Ron thought about her when she didn't give to him right away but she wasn't that kind of girl who run directly to the nearest boy with her legs open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"br / So yeah now they were just talking about what school marks they wanted to get. Ron wanted at least one subject to be O and the rest he hadn't figured out yet. Harry wanted grades that he was proud of and of course Hermione wanted the best from the best. After their conversation they went to bed and before Ron went to boys dorm He hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her with urge for something more. She didn't know how to feel about this but after he broke the kiss and whispered good night she was happy. Happy that Ron liked her enough to wait. They haven't said the L-word to each other yet but she feld like the time would come soon. Happy from being respected she fell asleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"br / After friday there come Saturday The day to go to hogsmeade. She had waited to go there for so long. Last time they were supposed to go but she was sick and stayed at Hogwards. But today nothing could ruin her perfect mood. Or so she thought. Walking down the dirt path to Hogsmeade the three of them saw Malfoy and his two bodyguards./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Hey mudblood that smiling will get you wrinkles", Malfoy laughed with a eavil smirk and walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"She stopped smiling at looked at Ron who should have said something to defend her. Normally he was always going to fight when Malfoy offended her but now he was just spaced out. Harry hit him on his shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Hey!", he said to Ron little bit raising his voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"Ron snapped back to the present, "what now Harry", he said and looked angry from being disturbed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"Hermione felt so angry. Her BOYFRIEND did not see or hear when she was the target of bullying. Harry whispered something to Ron's ear and the next thing was what make Hermione loose her temper. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""I bet she can take care of herself", he just said and space out again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"Hermione was so angry that she stepped in front of Ron and hit him. She hit him her full force. Ron looked at her with a weird look. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Aah that hurt", he said and rubbed his chin realizing what he had done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Merlin i'm so sorry Hermione i was just so spaced out and saying things that came to my mind. i'm sorry i wasn't thinking", Ron said and looked Hermione to her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"She could see quilt in his eyes but there was something else also. She just didn't know what. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""make sure it doesn't happen again", she said and smiled hinting it was a joke fifty-fifty. She also placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled quickly and they continued their journey to Hogsmeade./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"They decided to go to the three broomsticks to have something to drink. Then they sat to a small style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""It's so nice weather", Hermiona said and looked outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"there was no clouds and sun was shining really brightly. Perfect weather to go to the beach. Sadly there was only the small lake in Hogwarts garden but that would have to do. she asked heir friends if they would like to go swimming with her. Harry was exited to go but Ron just stared at emptiness, again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Hello, anybody home", Hermione said and waved her hand in front of Ron's eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""What, oh sorry i spaced out again", Ron said,"actually i just remembered that i need to go buy some more supplies for school", he said and started to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""We will come with you", Hermione said and started to stand up from heir chair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""No, its full of people so it will not be too pleacent to go around there." Ron said and added," i'll be back soon"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"Harry and Hermione just sat back down and stared as their friend make his way to the shops. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""He has been really weird all day", Harry said and continued drinking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""yes I wonder what it is about. I bet he will tell us when he is ready", Hermione answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"After half an hour they decided to go back to Hogwarts. Ron would come there too eventually. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""can we even go back before the visiting hour is ended", Harry asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Of course we can they are not forcing us to come", Hermione said laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"suddenly she stopped. Harry followed heir eyes and stopped also. There was Ron behind the huge tree next to the castle. that was not the problem. He was kissing with someone and it seemed a pleasant kiss for both. Hermione sarted running towards the castle. She didn't even stop when she came near Ron. She didn't care who he was with but she knew she would never take him back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;""i should have known", she thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"All the spacing out and the weird look Ron gave her. Now she knew what why his eyes looked quilty. This has been going on for longer. Tears started to fill her eyes as she was running towards the Gryffindor common room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"She stopped running when she was near the common room. She didn't really see where she was going because of the tears but she did not care. Her feet knew the way. Suddenly she bumped into someone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;""Sorry", she managed to say between the sobs not even looking who had she bumped in to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FI;"The other person didn't say anything and Hermione continued her way to the common room leaving a confused Slytherin boy with two grey eyes behind/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **This fan fiction** **of harry potter is after the war. Everybody need to repeat the class they spent in war or hiding. In this fan fiction** **No one from the students of Hogwarts** **hasn't died**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 **Please review** **and tell me what you think** **?**

 **Also I'm sorry I haven't posted in a very long time. I do one other story at the same time as this so I'll upload this every once in a while. Thank you anyway :D.**

chapter 2

It has been a week since Hermione found out Ron had cheated on her. She didn't want to talk to him. He had apologized and they had talked about their relationship but that really wasn't enough. few days later the incident Hermione started to think why? Why did he cheat on her? Wasn't she good enough? Not pretty enough? They started to date after the kiss in the chamber.

Now when she thought about it they kissed probably because all the tension and stress they had been trough. Now after all the stress was over they were again friends but neither of them wanted to say it. She had known that fact but seeing Ron kissing with Lavender, as Hermione found out from Lavender herself, it hurt. She did love Ron, not as a lover but still… it hurt. Ron could have at least said something about it. She really couldn't trust him anymore. 'Trick me once, can't fool me twice' as they say

As Hermione was on her way to potions she saw Ron. He saw her and came to her.

"Hermione i'm truly sorry. I really am really. I know we have talked about this but could you even think about forgiving me", he asked and looked to the ground.

"I know Ron that you are sorry but that doesn't make it any easier. I forgive you but i really can't trust you and need a little break from you", she said and sat next to Harry who looked concerned. "i'm fine Harry", Hermione said. Ron sat behind them next to Lavender who giggled like a little girl when Ron said something. Hermione just sighted and started to read the chapter they would be doing today. They would have a new potions teacher since Snape died. May he rest in peace. Nobody knew who the new potions teacher was but they would find out.

"hello class i'm your new potions teacher", said a really familiar voice but Hermione couldn't put her finger to it.

"Percy!", she heard Ron yell in surprise as the red headed teacher came forth in the class room. everyone was silent until Percy finally broke the silence.

"Yes hello my name is Percy Weasley. I worked for the minister of magic but everybody know how that went.", he said and looked at the golden trio.

"Do you even know how to teach", came a question from somewhere from the class. Hermione didn't even have to look who was it. The voice was sarcastic and cold.

"shut up Malfoy", Ron said and started to rise from his chair. Luckily Harry managed to drag him back down.

"we will see Mr. Malfoy", Percy answered calmly and smiled genuinely.

The class went smoothly and i realized that even when Percy had worked at ministry he was a really good teacher. he always added some story to the new subject and asked questions from us that we wouldn't get bored. Even when we made the potions he helped everybody and treaded us equally. Even Malfoy. Everybody knew he was ex-death eater and that's probably why he doesn't have any friends and everybody seem to be afraid of him like he would explode in any minute. You can believe how shocked everybody was when Minerva McGonagall, the headmaster of Hogwarts, announced that everyone needed to repeat the class they spend in war. That included everybody even the death eaters.

Ok Malfoy had friends, Crabbe and Goyle but Hermione thought that they were with him only because they had to. Because how would a famous Malfoy look without anyone on his side. Draco hadn't change that much. He looked the same. White hear, tall slim body and sharp cheekbones. One thing had changed though was his eyes. They had always been grey but now they seemed to be older like they had seen things that no one else had. Hermione snapped back to the present when Percy announced their homework

"So even that today was your first potions lesson after the war it doesn't give you free from homework's, Percy said and laughed to the students faces.

"that's not fair Percy", Ron said and looked at his brother

"it's professor Weasley to you mr. Weasley", Percy said and had a hard time holding a laughter. Then he looked at the class and said, "Yeah so your homework will be doing an essay about some potion i'll give you and make a example of it. You have 2 months. Oh and you'll work in pairs what I will choose for you. I suggest that you'll start right away because some of the potions needs 1 month to beready." The hole class went silence. how hard potions they would get. "And the essay needs to be at least 12 sheets long", Percy added. Hermiones eyes widened. 12 sheets was a lot of paper even for her.

"So who will be pared with who", she asked

"Yes i was just coming to that. So lets begin. I will say your and your partners name and after that the potion you will make the essay from", Percy said and started.

(some of the following potions do not exist in Harry Potter)

1.1. Goyle Gregory and Harry Potter _Draugh of peace_

 _2.2._ Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil _Polyjuice potion_

3.3. Eloise Midgen and Millicent Bullstrode _Confusing concoction_

4.4. Pansy Parkinsson and Neville Longbottom _veritaserum_

5.5. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown _pepperup potion_

"Well of course", Hermione thought to herself

6.6. Seamus Finnigan and Vincent Crabbe _sleekeazy's hair potion_

The sixth pair shoked everybody. If Crabbe and Goyle were already pared who would be with Malfoy.

7.7. Tracey Davis and Fay Dunbar _crescere beauty_

8.8. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy _hoppensas happiness_

9.9. Daphne Greengrass and Dean Thomas _odhalenie soul_

For a moment everybody froze. "Poor Hermione", somebody whispered from the back of the class. "How could this happen", hermione thought and looked at Draco who was just sitting on his chair watching Percy.

"I know the pares are not exactly pleasureful but i must say i'm exited to see how all of you will work together", Percy said and grinned.

"He really has lost his mind. And what is with the happy and funny Percy anyway", Hermione thought but didn't say anything

"class dismissed",Percy said and everybody left in a silence

As Hermione was walking Harry came next to her. "aren't you going to protest about your pairing", he asked and stared a Hermione.

"If I would protest i had to do the essay all by my self and 12 pages of writing is too much for one person", Hermione said and ignored Harry's weird look. "How about you? Are you happy you got pared up with Coyle", she continued in a teasing voice.

"Yeah so exited to make the hole essay alone because you know Coyle is so lazy" ,Harry said and looked annoyed.

"yeah i know but who knows maybe he has changed", Hermione said and watched her clock. "oh, i'm sorry Harry but i need to go or i'll be late from my transformation class"

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you at the common room later", Harry said and sat to near by chair.

"Yeah see you", Hermione said and started walking to her transformation class. She could skip it because she knew everything already but she wasn't like that and it would not do good for her reputation as a know-it-all. Hermione was walking to transformation class but in one corner she bumped in to someone. She bumped in to the person pretty hard because they both fell to their butts. "I'm so sorry", she said immediately without even looking who she bumped into. She had felt that the boy was muscular and tall so it must be a guy. When Hermione rose her head to see who was the feller her eyes went wide. It was Draco Malfoy who was rubbing his back. He rose his head and froze. What was the look Hermione saw in Dracos eyes. She didn't know what to call it. it was a mixture of feelings. Feelings she couldn't put her finger to. As quick as the look came the faster it went away and the normal Malfoy look was in his eyes.

"well well look what we have here. The hero mudblood herself", Draco said with a evil smirk and rose from the floor.

"Well at least i'm a mudblood with a heart", she shot back and was getting pissed.

Draco was silent what surprised Hermione. She knew she had hit the right spot but still it was a bit cruel for him. She wanted the weird tension off from between them. "btw Malfoy when will we have our first meeting", She asked.

"what", Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"i'm talking about the potions project. I haven't ever heard of a potion that's called hoppensas happiness so we will have a lot of work to do.", Hermione replied with a patience.

"You can count me out. I have better things to do than sit in a library with you", He spit the words out of his mouth.

"listen here Malfoy. You ARE going to came and make the essay with me or else i will not write your name there and you wont pas the course", Hermione said almost yelling. She realized her raised voice. So she lower it and continued, "I don't want to work with you either but if you want to pass the course you'll come to the library today at 19.00 sharp so we can get started", she said, turned around and walked away leaving Draco behind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you Mina37 from your review. My mother language is not English so I'm sorry if there is some spelling mistakes but thank you from reading my story. Thank you also from the tips you Gave me. I hope this chapter is easier do read :).**

 **P.S. I think Harry is going to take Hermione's side on this story because Ron was being a total jerk. But who knows...**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you from reading my story!

Please leave a review to share with me what you thought about the story :).


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was standing infront of the library. It was fife to seven. Malfoy had 5 minutes to come so they could start working on the potion.

I really hope he's coming 'cause i don't want to do this on my own, Hermione thought. It wouldn't be a big deal to do a 12 page essay alone and the potion too but we have only a month plus all the other school work. Hermione thought that it was nice of principal Minerva McGonagall to make all students study again the class that they were when there was war. Of course Hermione won't learn too much new things but she didn't like the idea of skipping one year.

"okay it's 19.00 now and i can't see Malfoy so…", Hermione said out loud and was just about to turn and leave when she saw something white and black come behind the corner.

"you are late", Hermione said to the white haired Slytherin.

"be glad i came at all", Draco answered

"whatever Malfoy lets just get started", Hermione said and entered the library

She didn't even look back to check if Malfoy was following her. Instead she just walked to the nearest table in the library. The table was just perfectly in the corner so almost nobody could see them when they worked. Hermione sat down and to her relief so did Draco in a matter of seconds. although he sat as far away from Hermione as he could she thought it was a win that hes at at all.

"so, do you know what kind of potion is this _hoppensas happiness_?", Hermione asked while going throw her stuff

"aren't you supposed to be the know-it-all from the two of us?", Draco asked and looked kind of annoyed.

"well i was thinking maybe you have some sort of idea from this stuff because you are good in potions", Hermione said raising her voice a little.

"shut up you mudblood. You're making a scene.", Draco said and looked around.

As much as Hermione hated to admit it. Malfoy was right. She had somehow stood up and got a deathly stare from the library lady.

"Okay let's start looking for the potion from the books", Hermione held her temper and made her way to the bookshelves. When she walked to the bookshelves she looked behind her. Surprisingly Malfoy was not at the table so he probably went looking for some book.

After 1 hour of searching Hermione was exhausted. How hard can finding one book be? Seriously even Malfoy hasn't find anything, but Hermione had to say she was supriced that he even tried to look. Normally he would probably just ignore her request and call her a filthy little mudblood.

The nickname didn't even affect her anymore. It probably wasn't a good thing but it made her feel happy. She liked when people noticed her, even if it was negative. No, she didn't have any parent problems. She just likes to be noticed as Hermione Granger and only as Hermione Granger. Not as the Harry Potter friend Hermione Granger nor the best student of Hogwarts but only as Hermione Granger.

Suddenly she remembered that Snape had once told them that some difficult potions could be find in history books. Hermione was proud that she remembered that and started walking to the history section. There were many books of Hogwarts history and about the history of magic. Then she saw book that was called _"potions trow the history"._ That's it, Hermione thought and tried to reach the book. Damn why did she have to be so short.

Wait a minute. She was a wizard. She could just simply use the summoning magic to get the book down. When she was taking out her wand she remembered something. She left her one to the doorms. She always had it with her, but she rushed fast to the library that it was left on her bed. Thankfully she always had her curtains closed so people couldn't steal her wand.

Great so now she had to go and ask somebody to get that book down for her. This was so embarrassing.

"lost in wonderland Granger?", a voice came from her right side and it scared her.

"Geez Malfoy don't sneak up on people like that."

"well Granger this is a library and normally people don't stomp in here."

"whatever", Hermione said and looked at the book

"So have you find anything miss know-it-all?", Draco asked,

Hermione just glanced at Draco. He looked bored but still little amused. Wait, had he seen her attempt to reach the book. She really wanted the book, but could she ask him. She decided to try.

"yeah, I think that book is worth a look", She said and pointed to the book she tried to reach earlier.

"So why haven't you took it yet", Draco asked and smirked at the same time.

"I can't reach it", Hermione murmured embarrassed.

"What did you say. I couldn't quite hear you"

"I can't reach it", Hermione said a little louder and looked angrily at Draco who smirked again.

"And?", Draco pushed.

"And it would be nice of you to get it down for me", Hermione said behind her teeth. She was pissed. Draco knew well that she couldn't reach it and he just had to push it.

Draco glanced at the book and took it out of the bookshelf. Hermione was surprised how tall Draco was. Sure he was thin and pale but if you add the height you could even say he was pretty good looking.

Draco looked at the book and to Hermiones surprise he handed it over to her.

"See it wasn't that hard as it", he said and Hermione couldn't say if he mean it friendly or meanly. Hermione took the book from Draco and accidentally toughed his hand. Hermione was surprised that his fingers weren't cold and hard but warm and soft. Suddenly Hermione started to feel really funny inside but the feeling left as fast as it came.

"I'm sorry but I would need to close the library now", came a voice from behind them.

It was the librarian and Hermione couldn't be more thankful to the granny. She was starting to have enough of Draco Malfoy for one night.

"Yes sorry we'll take our stuff and leave.", Hermione said as she and Draco walked to the corner table.

"so we should maybe meet again tomorrow because we didn't get anything done", Hermione said.

"I really have something better to do than hang out with you every evening." Draco said and turned to leave.

That was the crossing point for Hermione.

"Yeah and don't you think I don't have anything better to do that be here with a deatheater like you", Hermione said almost yelling.

Draco stopped and looked at her. There was no emotions on his face nor his eyes. Hermione couldn't understand how he could be like this. On the other hand he was a Malfoy after all. Suddenly Dracos eyes melted into a feeling. Hurt. Hermione was sure the feeling that she was seeing. Why was he looking so hurt. Then he spoke:

"so I guess the same time tomorrow", and with that he turned and walked away.

What was that, Hermione thought. She had never seen Draco show too much emotions and if he did the emotions were never that kind of that could show him off. What had she said that made him look like that. She continued to think about it until she reached the Gryffindoor common room. Luckily there wasn't anybody there so she went strait to bed. When she hit her head on the pillow she realized something.

Hermione had called Draco a Deatheater.

.

.

.

.

 **Authors note** : I'm sorry if the first sentence came out a little funny because i'm still figuring out how this website works. If it did come out naturally then ignore my comment...

Why do you think Draco looked so hurt when Hermione called hi m a deatheater?

Sorry if there if mistakes and weird things. I wrote it at night...zzz

.

 **Mina37: Thanks again from your review. It's nice to know that atleast someone likes my story. I really don't know yeat what Harry will do... we'll just have to see how the story goes ;).**

 **.**

Hope to hear from everyone so please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter :)

Until we meet again...


End file.
